This invention relates to tabs and is particularly concerned with tabs which can be written on for the purpose of identifying or labelling personal or commercial items, contents of files and product packaging or transportation, and so forth. The invention has primarily been devised for use in connection with suspension files for stationery and will mostly be described in that context however that use is not to be construed as in any way being limitative on the scope of the invention and the broader usages are to be borne in mind.